


shala lala lala lala what the hell

by whichlights



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Based on a Disney Song, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Kiss The Girl, someones gotta make the fluff in this house, this was written in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Loki just wants to kiss a pretty girl he likes. Verity. Loki wants to kiss Verity.





	shala lala lala lala what the hell

**Author's Note:**

> based on "kiss the girl" but like. [this cover of it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aq2DQB73SgA)

Loki had never been shy.

He'd been coy, he'd been reclusive, he'd been a lot of things. But Loki was naturally a very confident person. He was not  _shy_.

He just... couldn't work up the courage to ask Verity to kiss him.

Verity grinned at him, leaning over to grab a pizza box. "So, I'm thinking dinner theatre?" She teased, plopping the pizza into the oven. "A nice space documentary?"

Loki nodded. "If you haven't already watched them all."

"Space is  _your_ special interest, not mine," Verity laughed. "Space is fascinating, though."

She smiled brilliantly at him, and oh, oh oh.

 _Kiss her_ , whispered that little voice in Loki's head.  _Say "I want to kiss you"._

Loki said, "Hopefully we can find a good one."

\---

Verity kicked off her heels with a groan. "Job interviews are  _shit_ ," she declared. "Absolute bullshit. I have to look professional, or something, And if I can't do the work from home, it's useless, anyways."

Loki looked up from his book sympathetically. "It's alright, Ver," he said. "Want me to beat them up?"

"God, no," Verity huffed, plopping down next to him on the couch. She was so close so close he could just lean right over and kiss her. Or even just scoot closer and  _hold her hand_.

Loki continued reading his book, and tried to fight down his blush.

\---

"Hey!" Loki greeted Verity with a hug. Verity hugged him back, and held on tight, and oh oh oh. Her hair smelled like Loki's strawberry shampoo, and she was so warm as she hugged Loki. 

Loki wanted to ask her if he could kiss her. 

Loki awkwardly stepped back from the hug. "So, uh, how was your mom?"

"She was good!" Verity said cheerfully. Loki listened to her talk about her day, because he loved hearing about Verity's day.

Wow, he was really in over his head.

\---

"Loki, kiss her," Thor insisted. 

"I'm trying!" Loki threw his hands into the air.

"No, you're not, you're avoiding it. Kiss her, Loki! You know you want to!"

"I KNOW I WANT TO! I don't know if she does!"

"Ask her!"

"Aaaah."

"It's like that Disney song my friends play whenever Natasha and Clint are in the same room! Just kiss the girl!"

"Gods, all your friends are dorks."

\---

 

Loki and Verity were doing their dinner theatre, calling it a girl's night in, hanging out in Loki's bed while watching a documentary about rainforests. Verity tilted her head at Loki. She took Loki's face in her hands and kissed her. 

Loki was left floundering when she pulled away with a smirk. "My oh my, looks like the girl's too shy," Verity teased.

"I... oh!" Loki blinked at her. "You said you don't like fiction!"

"Doesn't mean I don't know that song. Looks like I want to kiss the girl too."

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist loki is the girl u wanna kiss :/
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands i cry about loki a lot


End file.
